Thumper
(through Black Friday Sale 2014) • (through Ultimate Events' Top Weapons Pack • (through Road Warrior Pack) • (Week 3 of Road to Glory 2016) |Damage? = 4 |Range? = 3 |Accuracy? = 2 |Agility? = 2 |Clip Size? = 1 Grenade |Firing Type? = Single Shot |Type of Gun? = Explosive projectile-launching weapon |image = Original Skin= |-| Smoking Aces Skin= |currency = Paid}} The Thumper is a Grenade Launcher introduced in the Grenade Fest Update on May 28th, 2014 as an exclusive weapon prize for completing the Hand Grenade Fest, similar to the famous Hunter Rifle in the Easter Egg Hunt on April. This weapon has been launched again on November 17, 2014 as an event prize by completing the last tier and came back in the Road Warrior Pack with a new skin. Acquirement Thu1.png|Thumper In Menu. Thu2.png|Thumper Equipped View. Thu3.png|Thumper Equipped. Thu4.png|Thumper (Smoking Aces Skin) In Menu. Thu5.png|Thumper As Part Of Anti-Explosive Pack. The Thumper.PNG|Thumper As Seen In The Loading Screen. DT2.jpg|Dead Trigger's Thumper. The Thumper can only be obtained when the Hand Grenade Fest is active. You could obtain it by getting 350 kills with grenades at Tier 8 (1040 kills in total, combining all tiers) during the first Hand Grenade Fest Event and 85 kills with grenades at Tier 14 (507 kills in total, combining all tiers) during Hand Grenade Fest (2). Strategy and Tips It is advised to wear at least one explosive damage reducing armor or a set with 30% Health when using the Thumper so autokilling wouldn't happen frequently. Like any other explosive weapons, the Thumper has no auto aim, but can defeat low armor players quickly. Use the Run And Gun strategy due to the gun's exceptional Agility and the explosive effect. Circle around players if the user has enough speed. Then fire it at the opponent. Make sure after one shot that wastes the ammo quickly reload. The reload is break action, so it is fast. Guides Here's a guide on how to use this weapon to it's fullest. Here is a page to learn how to counter the explosive Thumper. Weapon Analysis Advantages * It can inflict a massive amount of Damage, which is able to kill low and medium armored players. * It has a long effective range. * Great Accuracy. * Explodes on impact unlike the Grenade Launcher and Dual Grenade Pistols. * Explosion radius is very big. * Good Agility. * Short reload time (reduced further by 1 second in the Halloween Update (2015)). * Grenade curve can provide interesting kills from professional players Disadvantages * The Thumper has only 1 round, making the user vulnerable when reloading. * The grenade curves down whenever it is shot far away. * Auto kills are common due to its Damage, Range and its explosive impact against players. * Not effective against people wearing either of the Anti-Explosive Pack, White Hero Armor, Red Hero Armor and Black Hero Armor or +20% Health armor. * No auto-aim. Video Trivia *The Thumper is the second limited-time weapon to return, and it the first weapon to be presented as a tier prize twice. *The name of the Grenade Launcher "Thumper" may try to point out to the real life break action Grenade Launcher where else this Thumper has a pumping slide mechanism which can only be found on the China Lake Grenade Launcher. The Thumper itself was a China Lake grenade launcher. But somehow it's stock resembles a Benelli M4 Shotgun. *The Thumper resembles a real life M79 Grenade Launcher. *It also resembles Dead Trigger 2's Grenade Launcher and Team Fortress 2's Loch-n-Load which is also a strong explosive weapon. . *The first video about the Thumper review is suspected to be made by a hacker due to the fact the reviewers money is extremely a lot. Oddly, he is not banned. *Ironically, it is sometimes called Thumper Gun like in the description of the Grenade Fest Update. * According to the Respawnables Facebook page (Or other social media sites), the Thumper is the most demanded weapon during the times when it's not available. *Along with some other weapons, the large cross-hair (when moving) does not affect the Accuracy of the weapon at all. * The Thumper's blast range has been reduced after being relaunched again on November 17, 2014, during the Grenade Fest Update. * This weapon has the same stats as the Siege Cannon, the Dual Stake Launcher, the Ghost Cannon and the Rainbow's End. * The Thumper has the same reload animation like the Hunter Shotgun, though the Hunter Shotgun has 6 bullets in its cartridge whilst the Thumper with 1. * A new skin was added during the Summer Camp 2 Event. * The Thumper has been brought back the most times as of any Event weapon. * This was also in Modern Warfare 2, which also had a weapon called Thumper. See also * Grenade Launcher * Dual Grenade Pistols * Hand Grenade Fest * Automatic Grenade Launcher * Air Cannon Category:Weapons Category:Explosive Weapons Category:Event Weapons Category:Skinned Weapons Category:Paid Weapons Category:Rocket Weapons